A Little Light
by lalapine
Summary: Lee and Amanda share a peaceful afternoon


Disclaimer: I don't own SMK or related characters. No infringement intended.  
  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
E-mail: LaLapine@aol.com  
  
Summary: Lee and Amanda share a peaceful afternoon  
  
  
A Little Light  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
Looks deserted, Amanda King observed, smoothing back her windblown hair as her partner joined her beside the gate.  
  
That's why no one's ever noticed it before, Lee Stetson responded, stepping from the parking lot to the rugged field. Kids play sports over there, he pointed to the well-manicured green grass flowing on the opposite side of the parking lot. This is just wild land beyond the fence.  
  
Probably hasn't changed in a hundred years, Amanda said thoughtfully.  
  
Except for one thing, Lee corrected, reminding her of why they were there.  
  
Right. Illegal aircraft. I can't believe we're really investigating this. How could foreign aircraft land in the middle of a public park?  
  
Maybe they wanted to get back to nature, he grinned, concentrating on the clumps of dirt and foxtails under their feet.  
  
Wish I hadn't worn heels, Amanda commented, pausing to remove some of the sticky things from her shoes. You really should have told me more about this before we left.  
  
I could carry you, he offered with a grin.  
  
was her only answer as she replaced her shoe, glancing at the ground. Hey, Lee...  
  
He turned and walked over to where she had stopped. What is it?  
  
Look at the dirt.  
  
What about it?  
  
We're not the only ones who've been here. This isn't just overgrown pasture, Lee. A bulldozer's been here recently. Is this land being developed?  
  
Not that I know of, he dismissed her comment and continued to the circular spot he could vaguely make out in the distance.  
  
Amanda hurried to catch up. Maybe this landing strip you found out about is part of some construction project. Mr. Melrose told you to check this place out?  
  
Not exactly.  
  
Then who?  
  
Don't you trust me, Amanda?   
  
She didn't answer, contemplating what was really going on, and they remained silent until reaching their destination: a slight hill whose smooth, flat surface was in the form of a circle. A hole appeared to be dead-center, and Lee walked all around the area, taking in the evidence.  
  
Amanda watched him skeptically.   
  
This is where it landed. See the outline?  
  
She joined him near the center, gazing around at their surroundings. Was there more than one?  
  
One what?  
  
Aircraft. Look over there. She nodded to a spot several yards away, which appeared to be another circle on a swell of land. You know, Lee, if I didn't know better, I'd say this was going to be some sort of golf course. That would explain the bulldozer marks, the circles, the holes, the hills--everything.  
  
You take things so literally, Amanda.  
  
Why don't you seem surprised? she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. You win some, you lose some. Well, we're here; we might as well enjoy it.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Nothing. Just that it's a nice here. Quiet.  
  
Her hands on her hips, understanding hit her. You never suspected illegal aircraft. This isn't even a case, she accused.  
  
His sheepish grin was answer enough. Follow me, he instructed, walking further into the field.  
  
But he didn't stop, merely waved a beckoning hand. Taking an annoyed breath, she followed him, tired of this wild goose chase. Why did you bring me here?  
  
Patience is a virtue, Amanda. Hold on a minute.  
  
she mumbled, wondering why she was following him at all. I hope it's worth wasting my Saturday afternoon.  
  
It is.  
  
Resigned, she let him lead her far from the parking lot, where a few bales of hay marked the edge of a low-flowing creek. The sun sparkled against the water and reflected the flowers overhanging the shore. It was pretty, Amanda admitted. And with the only sound of windblown grasses and nearby birds, it was, as Lee had suggested, peaceful.  
  
Have a seat, he instructed, motioning to a hay bale.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, sighing when he gave no further explanation and sitting on the hay. Her annoyance gone, she looked at her partner curiously. Why are we here, Lee? What's going on?  
  
He sat close beside her and looked at her, his face free of the worry that their job often caused.   
  
She shook her head and gazed out across the field. You surprise me sometimes, Lee.  
  
Is that good or bad?  
  
She smiled as she looked back at him.   
  
I just figured that you needed a break, he began to explain. You deserve a break. I was here once a few years ago, investigating a body that turned up.  
  
  
  
Well, it was across the creek, not underneath us, he grinned. Turned out it was a homeless guy, died a long time ago of natural causes.... We deal with too much, Amanda. So much has happened. It's easy to lose yourself in all this.  
  
Yes, it is, she said quietly, placing her hand over his. Too easy.  
  
He settled his free arm around her shoulders and felt her stiffen. He grinned, whispering in her ear, I don't bite, Amanda.  
  
She laughed, a familiar sweet sound, as her body instantly melted against his. That's not the rumor I've heard.  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead, and she rested her head comfortably against his shoulder. They sat that way a long time, breathing in the fresh spring scents, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature.  
  
They were almost lulled to sleep a half-hour later when Lee's cell phone chirped from his pocket. Amanda shifted position, yawning. I knew it was too good to last.  
  
Lee gave her an apologetic smile as he switched on the phone. he asked, clearing his groggy throat. he sighed, turning to Amanda as he put the phone away. Billy wants us.  
  
I'm not surprised. She stood, brushing the hay off her skirt and holding out a hand. Lee accepted the gesture, and they headed back the way they had come, none the worse for wear for their unusual digression from work.  
  
The walk back to the car was a comfortable silence, but when they reached the end of the field, Amanda laughed softly.  
  
Lee questioned with a smile.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, An illegal landing strip? Good one, Lee.  
  
Hey, it could have been. They could have gotten passed security. Maybe.  
  
Yeah, right. Next time I won't believe you so easily.  
  
He opened the door for her, and she settled herself in the seat.  
  
Are you saying you honestly believed that there was a landing strip here? he said as he joined her inside the car.  
  
she said, not wanting to appear too naive. You seemed pretty sure of yourself.  
  
He grinned, shaking his head. Does that mean next time I tell you we have an unusual case to investigate you won't come?  
  
She smiled. I'll come. I always do.  
  
But you don't know why.  
  
She paused thoughtfully before answering. I do now.  
  
They looked at each other quietly for a moment as he returned her smile before turning his key in the ignition. He cleared his throat. So have you finished the typing on the Sutherland case?  
  
She switched back to work-mode. I'm still working on it. Mother and the boys can't figure out why I insist on staying home on a weekend to do work, then rush out of the house for something else.  
  
Tell them you have a club meeting.  
  
She smacked him lightly on the chest, shaking her head. She stopped believing THAT one two years ago, and you know it.   
  
How bout a clandestine meeting with a handsome stranger?  
  
Amanda smiled sweetly. She might buy that one. But then she'd want to meet him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on the road. Just someday.  
  
Amanda settled back in her seat. Yes, Scarecrow. Someday.  
  
THE END  



End file.
